<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal dilemma by Whiplash_thunderstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847786">Royal dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm'>Whiplash_thunderstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re quest for Eevui23!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy/Branch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/gifts">Eevui23</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch looked over the suite in the mirror nervous. Poppy had a surprise for the leaders and wanted him to be there. She had something she wanted to discuss. The thing was he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to look stupid. It was a formal advent that was about all he knew.  That and he was meeting up with poppy at the place. It was an outdoor ball area that he had built not to long ago. It was ment for classical troll celebrations or formal events. </p><p>When Branch arrived the first thing that happened was flashing lights. Branch was just getting used to fame not gonna lie. Ever since the Bergens and whole world tour thing he was seen and dubbed a hero. Doesn't help that his engineer and architecture skills started to become noticed. Other feats of his made it into the lime light and now..... Branch has to deal with this. Branch was blinded by the onslaught of flashing light's and smiles. He couldn't hear over the mass of questions. That's when he saw the mob be taken back as flashing lights were blocked. </p><p>"You need some help there sugar?" The Queen smiled down at him at his side. </p><p>King Quincy laughed as they walked together. Branch lowered his head as his face burned in embarrassment. Once they entered they were met with an array of decor. It was different from what poppy usually decorates with. The colors were not as bright and flowers replaced glitter. It was a nice change from the usual way as he walked with the funk rulers. </p><p>"Thank you....for earlier..." Branch said barely above a whisper. </p><p>"No problem, paparazzi is overrated." Quincy chuckled as he patted his head with a smile. </p><p>The three separated once Branch caught sight of where he was meeting Poppy. Usually she was early or on time to meet him. The place was out of view and off to the side. He checked the note once more to make sure he was in the right place. He and Poppy became a couple not to long ago. Branch pulled out of his hair pink roses and a pink snugalug plush. Poppy seemingly could never get enough of the color. He got them from his garden and sewn the plush to to long ago. He looked around for Poppy after a few minutes. He saw smidge and walked up to her. </p><p>"Hey Smidge have you seen poppy?" He asked as he looked around for her again. </p><p>"Ah... A little while ago with Guy! They were in the back I think?" Smidge said to receive a nod from Branch. </p><p>Milton came up to her next with an open hand. Branch meanwhile returned to the spot just to make sure before going to the back. She wasn't back stage but he did go to the dressing rooms. He heard a muffled sounds come from the rooms. He saw guy's dressing room was wide open and he could see through the mirror.  He took a quick picture with a camera of his own and left. Passing a trashcan he tossed the flowers. </p><p>Branch was talking to the delegates and the royals. Every one could see he was a tad bit off. He was slouching slightly and a bit more quiet than usual. This caused some of them to frown abit. Synth cheered him up though when he came. Laguna was eager to talk to him about some of her finds as well. When Poppy came to join them they noticed some things. Her hair was a tad bit messy as was her dress. But they couldn't help but notice the glitter on her face. Silver glitter to be exact, something that was not used as decoration. She quickly went up to branch with an off smile. </p><p>Branch was not acting normal or as usual she noted. Whenever Branch met up with her or went out with her he got her a gift. As Poppy came up to him she noticed that he didn't have anything for her this time. His smile was strained and his eye's looked hurt. He couldn't have caught her had he? He silently gave her a picture and walked off sadly. Poppy saw the photo as it was taken from outside Guy's dressing room. In the mirror was the horrid truth branch had seen. She flipped the picture to see the blue writing on the back.</p><p>Branch was with the funk twins smiling merrily. He felt a tad bit better now that it was off his shoulders. It still hurt however to know it had happened. But Darnell kinda been looking at him strangely. </p><p>"Branch..... How old are you exactly?" Darnell asked carefully yet curious. </p><p>No one really knew Branch's actual age. He found that out recently when he asked Cooper how he met Branch. At first glance Branch looks to be around his mid 30s or early 40s. But he had known Cooper as a child when Cooper had hatched! He and Cooper were 17! </p><p>"Oh im 25." Branch said plainly as he took a drink.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper couldn't believe it all when it all hit the fan at once. Guy diamond confession of love to none other than poppy. It was heard loud and clear to everyone in the ballroom. Branch was dating poppy though and guy knew that! </p><p>"Poppy please im begging you! I love you! Please!" Guy pleads were heard buy everyone. </p><p>He was on his knees before her as he held a bunch of flowers to her. He has been begging for her ever since she had told him. </p><p>"Poppy please I love you! Don't go to him!" Guy spat out the second part feeding the fire of curiosity.</p><p>"But Branch is dating poppy....." Someone said in the crowd at the scene.</p><p>"We just broke up 20 minutes ago...." Branch said shocking everyone into a still silence.</p><p>Guy looked up to him struck with shock and confused.</p><p>"I was talking about Creek.... Poppy said you two broken up last month!" Guy stood up as he brought creek into this. </p><p>Creek now stood awkward in the small clearing as trolls stepped away from them. It was true he had a fling with the Queen not to long ago. It was solely to get back at Branch however. Branch pulled out from his hair a copy of the photo. He held it up with a tight frown upset. </p><p>"So.... You cheated on me with two other trolls...." Branch cried in distress as he held the photo.</p><p>Poppy was caught in a daze and loss of word's as she tried to speak. A large banner that fell from the walls reading out horrid word's.</p><p>I'm pregnant!' </p><p>Bright happy letters spelled it out loud as day bringing four trolls to tears. Branch was waiting till marriage and never once had sex. So in the short few months of their relationship she had cheated on him she got pregnant. She agreed with him and told him she could wait yet here they were. She was caught red handed with three men. </p><p>"I-i can explain! I-i swear it's not!" Poppy tried but it was to late. </p><p>Branch turned away from his queen and walked away tears escaping. Guy was crying on his knees once more as his sun ran up to him. Tiny didn't know what was going on all he knew was that his dad loved poppy. Creek was panicking at the sight of the banner in his spot. He wasn't ready nor did he want to be a dad! He didn't love poppy not once had he ever did!</p><p>Branch walked away from it all with tears in his eyes. Was it all a lie? Did he mean absolutely nothing to her? Was every kiss so sweet to hid the sour lips of truth? He soon started to run crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch was outside in a clearing in the woods. The chill air attacked him as his tears fell down his face. His ear twitch as he caught wif of their scent. </p><p>"Prince D-D I know your there... Come out P-pl-please." Branch stood up wiping his face quickly. </p><p>Darnell sheepishly came out from the forest line. </p><p>"......you too Cooper..." Branch looked across from Darnell. </p><p>Cooper emerged not a second later with a shy grin. And unexpectedly so did poppy with a sorry expression. Branch didn't want to face her but there was no avoiding it. </p><p>"Branch you got it all wrong I swear! I'm not Pregnant Satin is!...and chenille..." Poppy explained to him with a sad voice. </p><p>This got Branch's attention yet it still didn't explain her cheating! Even if she wasn't pregnant she still saw guy and Creek behind his back! He crossed his arms and waited for her to explain further. Seeing the look in his eye's poppy knew she wasn't done. She was actually far from it! </p><p>"I....I cheated because I didn't love you romantically.... I didn't want to hurt you with rejection but I only see you as my friend!" Poppy began to tear up in cry as she told him. </p><p>She knew what she was doing was wrong but what could she do! She didn't want to hurt him yet she had just the same! She hoped that as they dated maybe he'll lose interest or fall out of it! But the opposite happened actually... As they 'dated' she developed feelings for guy diamond. She loved him but so did Suki! Creek.... She didn't know what she was thinking! Before she knew it she had made herself a bed of nails and now she must sleep in it. So many of her friends had gotten hurt today! </p><p>"Poppy....you chose to break my trust and heart rather than just one of them? Poppy that hurts worse than rejection!" Branch cried as he began to tear up once more. </p><p>Poppy was silent as she looked at the ground through her own tears. She didn't blame him for being angry or upset. He was right and she should have known that this would happen. She needed to be up front and honest with her feelings. Like with Holly and her styling her hair she had already learned that feelings get hurt! However the sad silence was soon replaced when another cry filled the air.</p><p>Their heads shot up as Branch quickly looked around. The heartfelt moment didn't last as long as the fear they were feeling. Suddenly it happened as the large creature jumped from hiding. It raced toward the trolls with hungry eye's and speed of a god. Quickly without thought Branch pulled out his bo staff. The creature reached him first biting the wood in half. </p><p>"Run!" Branch yelled as he leaped into action.</p><p>Branch let his hair whip around the creature before jumping over them. Once on the other side he gave his hair a tug effectively flipping it. Another rushed out this time going for the prince of funk. Cooper turned to look at his twin who was frozen in place as he rushed poppy. </p><p>"Bro!" Cooper bout cried as his brother turned to the monster. </p><p>Branch wasn't having it as he then threw the mass into the other. He quickly ran over to the shaking prince's side. </p><p>"Com on move! Move!" He yelled as he pushed the prince gently begging him. </p><p>Life brought back into him Darnell raced to his brother first. Branch wasn't far behind when he saw the third. It leaped down from the trees to Branch's horror above the twins. Without thought he raced into the two pushing them out of the way. Cooper stopped as he saw Branch be tackled to the ground. He watched in horror as Branch struggled under it's shear weight. He cried as he watched fanged jaws part and lower around a head.</p><p>"DAD!" Cooper screamed not realizing it once he said it.</p><p>That had Branch wide eyed as he heard the other two coming in for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch woke up in pain as he opened his eye's. He blinked away the blinding lights till he could see again. He propped himself up on his elbows. </p><p> </p><p>The funk family stood listening to the doctor outside Branch's door. They found them in the midst of the attack but not before disaster did. Branch was severely wounded savings their son's. The doctors had been working on him for hour's! They didn't know if he was dead or was gonna make it! It had been hour's untill the doctor came to them.</p><p>"Branch is alive... He's lost a lot of blood and sustained numerous injuries.." The doctor was grim as he spoke. </p><p>The funk family was stunned to silence at his words. Cooper was on the verge of tears as he trembled. Darnell paled as he stilled in horror. They both remembered quite clearly what had happened. The horrendous creature snuck up behind Branch as he threw another at the two coming. It latched its jaws around his torso making him scream in pain. Blood dripped from it's powerful jaws as it clenched on his prey. </p><p>"He has broken most of his ribs and most likely be scared for life. We had to use around 50-60 stitches. Luckily no vital or any organs sustain injury. But hell be on bed rest for awhile..." The doctor concluded looking up from his clipboard.</p><p>"He's in a coma as we-" the doctor didn't get a chance to finish.</p><p>The funk family bout paled at the thought of Branch in a coma. However his voice seeping through the door toasted the thought. </p><p>"Hello! Hello?" Branch called out not sure of what to do. </p><p>He's never really been in the hospital really... Usually he does his own. But the door opened and the twins raced in. They were silent as the cried looking over him. Breathing mask, bandages and machines of all sort hooked to him. Yet he smiled happy to see them both. </p><p>"Cooper! Darnell! Your alright!" He spoke lifting an arm that wasn't in a cast. </p><p>The water works came on full blast as the cried. Branch has seen better days sure but he'd be dead if those two weren't safe! Branch hushed them as the funk king and Queen came up to him.</p><p>Broken and beaten laid the troll who had saved their boy's. He laid still other than to speak in obvious pain. He had saved their boys... They would be ashamed if he wasn't protected too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Darnell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch turned to the door that morning not expecting any visitors. A teary and tired looking prince stumbled in catching his gaze. </p><p>"Darnell? D what are you doing here?" Branch's voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>The prince sniffled as he lowered his head and came to his bedside. This had Branch worried for the young troll. </p><p>"Why?.....why did you save me?" The prince's voice was broken itself.</p><p>Branch raised his ear's at the ridiculous question. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I? You have so much to look forward too!" Branch moved his arm to the young adult. </p><p>Darnell sniffed once more feeling Branch touch his head. </p><p>"But so do you!" The prince looked back up to the hospitalised troll.</p><p>It wouldn't leave his head! Why would he save him? He didn't know him as well as he had known Cooper! Cooper called him dad for Pete's sake! He nearly died for them both all the same....</p><p>"First off I lived a long and eventful life! Second you have a family who loves you dearly! I could never had faced them if I had let you get hurt! Darnell.....why would you think you were unfit to be saved?" Branch asked the troubled teen gently clearly upset. </p><p>The funk prince was silent as he looked to the floor. Branch didn't wait to wrap them into a hug as he teared up himself. Darnell cried into his shoulder shaking slightly in his hold. Branch whispered into his ear and petted him gently. </p><p> </p><p>Darnell quieted down as he blinked in Branch's hold. </p><p>"Branch......can I tell you something?" The prince looked up at the pop troll. </p><p>"Of Coarse!" Branch smiled looking at him sweetly.</p><p>"I-im gay...and I'm dating Lownote.." The prince told him quietly scared to hear what he could say. </p><p>Branch was silent for a moment then he giggled as he scratched the prince's scalp. </p><p>"Congratulations then Darnell! Don't worry I support you both. Im a bisexual!" Branch said with a smile accepting the teen.</p><p>Darnell let out a shaky breathe of relief as he snuggled closer. He's only confessed to Cooper and his boyfriend before. But Branch was okay with it and didn't mind supporting him. The two staid like that for the rest of their time together. Branch was happy and swelled up in pride that Darnell trusted him so. Lownote however has another thing coming though if he hurts Darnell though!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper came to check on Branch by himself to find something horrifying. Branch laid still on the hospital bed eye's close. Branch was usually up earlier he always woke up by 5 maybe 6 in the morning. It was 10 in the morning yet he still seemed to be asleep. </p><p>"Branch? Hey.... Branch?" The young troll crept closer to him. </p><p>Cooper came closer to touch his head. Branch was cold! He should be allot lot warmer than that. His temperature was always near a warm day in the meadow but now he felt like a day in autumn! That's when he saw one of those thingies screens were black. He pressed the on button that laid on top of it as a loud continuous beep roared. Just like that a swarm of medical staff came in. </p><p>"His heart beats weak and he's gone cold!" One of the nurse's told the doctor as they hovered over branch. </p><p>"Wait what?" Cooper asked to no avail.</p><p>"We need all hands on deck get me doctor Mango!" Another called as voices filled the room. </p><p>Cooper was left confused as he was forced out the room. His head was dizzy as he couldn't think. He didn't know what was happening at all. The more he tried to make sense of it the further he seemed to be. It wasn't till a hand came onto his shoulder did he get answers. </p><p>Someone had turned off Branch's heart monitor and unhooked his breathing machine...... Branch was good as dead when he came in to check on him. </p><p>Cooper sat down outside the hospital room with his family. They were mostly silent as they tried to get to the bottom of it. His mom and dad were brought away to speak privately to the police. Darnell went with lownote to get a drink to help calm each other down. He was by himself when he was told he could go in. Shacking as he moved he slowly walked into the room. Awake on the bed was Branch as he should have been the first time. He looked drained when he looked at Cooper but never the less he smiled. His eye's lit up as a small smile crossed his lips. </p><p>"Hey buddy...." Branch let out weakly reaching for him. </p><p>Cooper broke down and jumped at his side as he cried. Branch brought the young funk troll close and held him. What had happened was very scary on both parts. </p><p>"I-i thought- hic! T-that y-you-!" Cooper cried as his sobs broke up his word's. </p><p>Branch rubbed his neck and back as he shushed him. </p><p>"It's alright Cooper! Im here.... It's going to be okay...." Branch told the crying teen gently as Darnell and lownote came back. </p><p>The two quickly joined the hug as they were quick to check on each other. Once Quincy and Essence came back Branch had in his arms their twin boy's and Lownote in his comfort. </p><p>Branch was too good for that to be done to him....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch finally convinced them to let him off bed rest and back onto his feet. However there was a condition that the funk family would not budge on...</p><p>Branch had to come to Vibe city for the rest of his healing..</p><p>At first Branch was a bit skeptical at first but the more he thought about it. Branch was excited to go in all honesty! He would get to spend more time with Cooper and Darnell and their parents. He could get a better chance to check out and learn more about the funk nation as a whole! And as an added bonus for him he can get some time away from it all....</p><p>Branch was waiting for pick up outside the hospital after being discharged. In his arms was a white small fluffy bear in his arm's. The funk king and queen had gotten it for him. Before the whole the fact that he had been nearly killed. It was kinda unnerving the fact that it had happened yet no one knew anything....</p><p>Quincy drove over to pick him up in a space ship as his family took care of thing's at home base. They were all pretty ecstatic to have him over for a few months. While he staid with them they could investigate this whole situation. Milton said those creatures of the night of the attack were freed from a nearby zoo. They were a species of wildebeest train to kill, hunt or track. With the fact they had been missing for months and that Branch had been apart of both ment one thing. Branch was being targeted and was wanted dead by whoever was behind this...</p><p>"Who the?!" Quincy quirked a brow seeing the little pop troll. </p><p>The little blue pop troll was holding onto the small bear as he stood next to him. The troll was bigger in size as he looked eager to be near Branch. He was clearly talking to Branch as the blue troll spoke to him calmly. <br/>Quincy exited the vehicle to hear the conversation mid way not yet noticed. </p><p>"I can't believe im actually meeting you in person!" The troll said bouncing excited.</p><p>"Well thank you im flattered! I've never thought I would have a fan!" Branch blushed shyly as he talked to them. </p><p>Quincy cleared out his throat catching both there attention. Branch turned and smiled as he greeted him as the newcomer froze in place. Quincy never realized how cutely Branch smile was it was a shame he didn't do it to often. </p><p>"Hey king Quincy meet Victor, Victor I'd like to introduce you to king Quincy." Branch stepped aside to formally introduce them to each other. </p><p>Victor bowed with a polite smile to the king of funk. </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you your highness! Oh! Branch! Would you mind taking a picture with me?" Victor turned to Branch with a hopeful gaze. </p><p>Branch blushed a bit but nodded regardless as the troll pulled out a camera. Victor came to his side and quickly took it with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you so much! Excuse me but I need to get going it was an honor to meet you both!" Victor gave his thanks as he then hurried off leaving the two alone. </p><p>Quincy chuckled as Branch shook off the blush on his face. The little blue troll still was not use to this treatment and it was adorable! He smiled as he could remember as to when he and his wife had to save him from a mob. </p><p>"What was all that about?" He asked as they were beamed up. </p><p>"Oh! Victor was leaving the hospital from visiting a friend. He saw me and couldn't help but recognized me for my work!" Branch explained as some more of the blush came back. </p><p>Quincy couldn't help but notice the bright blush and like it. Why are pop trolls so cute? Particularly Branch! Why did he find the other man cute?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper remembered allot from when he first hatched. </p><p> </p><p>Little babe opened his eye's for the first time. Surrounded by shadows and silence as he shivered. The cool night air easily passed through his fur. The ground beneath him was damp and cold as he chirped. </p><p>"H-hello!" He called out to no one. </p><p>The little troll tried to stand on wobbling four legs. He yelped as he tumbled to the ground once more. This time as he stood up gentle hands came to his sides. He gave out a startled gasp as he was helped to his feet. </p><p>"There we go.... Welcome to the world I guess...." The stranger said with a sigh as they steadied him. </p><p>Their skin was grey and they stood on two legs not four. They took off their fur and put it around him. It was warm from it's last person as it was draped onto him. </p><p>"This is a jacket. My name is Branch." The kind troll wrapped him up as he soon held him off the ground. </p><p>It wasn't as warm as what he was used to but it was just as soothing..</p><p> </p><p>Cooper smiled back at the memory fondly as he entered the bunker with Darnell. He couldn't remember what it looked like all those year's ago but in it's prime it still couldn't hold a candle to its homey feeling. Especially with those odd marks on the door that Cooper never seen before. Or the fact that picture frames were emptied and tore off the wall's. And especially with pictures of his faces were scratched and ripped out....</p><p>"Holy.... Branch got robbed!" Darnell exclaimed as he looked around.  </p><p>Cooper tilted his head at that. Don't robbers rob things of financial value? Branch's swear jar was still full, the old jewelry of Branch's grandma were still there. It looked like anything worth taking to turn to profit were left alone....</p><p>"But no money or anything precious was taken? It looks like they kinda just wanted pictures...." Cooper said pausing as he held one up. </p><p>The papper had a torn corner off of it where branch once was. What was left held there friends or what was left of them. All over the photo were scribblings and scratches left all over. Some had Xs over their eye's or were just crossed out in general.. </p><p>"I think those pictures held something more than money to culprit..." Darnell said paling at seeing his twin in the photo. </p><p>Their were Xs over his eye's and lines grew across his throat..  </p><p>Suddenly their was a thud from down the hall.</p><p>The two brother's Bravely traveled to Branch's room. Opening the door slowly as it squeaked in anticipation. Cooper's eyes blew open seeing how destroyed the room was. The bed was un made and berried under a heep of flowers. The closet was open as clothes scattered onto the floor. Some were missing...  <br/>Allot of personal items seemed to have been missing to...</p><p>Darnell and Cooper locked eye's when the phone rung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch hurried back into the hospital followed closely by Quincy. Without missing a beat Branch ran up to the front desk. </p><p>"What room is she in? Queen poppy?!" Branch said causing a start in the receptionist. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy had been attacked and beaten in her home last night. Guy found her on the floor her pink skin black and blue. Branch and Quincy were on the way to meet up with the twins and Queen Essence when they got the call. Branch never seen a faster u-turn as they raced back to the hospital. </p><p>Poppy laid still in her hospital bed as she slept in cast. Branch winced at her state as everyone was turn to whispers and silence. Poppy had numerous fractures, and cuts on her body as wires connected her to machines. Quincy was about to talk to a nurse when he heard his twins call to him. Branch looked at Branch before turning away to meet his sons outside the room. </p><p>"Dad! Dad! Branch is in danger! Look!" Cooper held up the picture. </p><p>Quincy gasped as he studied the photo. His son's friend's crossed out one by one. Downgrading words scribbled over their head's. But branch was no where in the picture in fact he was torn from the picture!</p><p>"Branch had been attacked two times now dad! With the fact he was torn from every photo is like someone's trying to kill him!" Darnell said as Cooper looked over his shoulder to his father. </p><p>Quincy was speechless as he tried to piece all those pieces together. Why would someone want Branch dead? If this was over poppy then why was she beaten like this? Why tear him out of photos yet scribble on everyone else? There was more to this story there just had to be! It didn't make sense....</p><p>Essence walked up beside the small blue troll as they looked over the bed. Even after all that happened between the two branch still had a soft spot for her....</p><p>"You okay baby?" Her words soft and gentle as she nudged him. </p><p>"Y-yeah. It's just that..." Branch trailed off as he looked down to his friend. </p><p>How could this had happened... His head was swarming and running to no end. Yet his heart beat had stopped completely and was stumped. He didn't have words to explain how he felt right now. He didn't even know how he felt about this! So much has been happening in such little time...</p><p>"I understand branch.....ill give ya some space okay love?" The queen said kindly as she went to search for her husband. </p><p>Branch nodded to her as she left before sighing heavily. He looked to his longest friend and greatest backstabbing troll he knew.  It didn't make sense none of this did! There was something going on yet he didn't know what was going on...</p><p>Branch heard a click and saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye.  He turned to see no one there and just the hospital staff bustling about. Did he imagine it?</p><p>Lownote entered the hospital to feel someone run into him. He stumbled back as they fell down their hat blocking his face. </p><p>"Watch it you fur brain!" They spat before taking off leaving behind a flimsy piece of papper. </p><p>Lownote picked it up gingerly to see they had ran off. The photo cleared up to show the shocking image that had been taken. A familiar blue troll with soft features Looking down at the hospital bed. The foto was mainly on his face and body. They had captured Branch in the picture and had ran off. Lownote looked around searching for them to see they had got up and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They smiled as they let out a shuttering breathe as their mind wandered. Beneath him shaking was his blue beauty as they moaned loudly. </p><p>"P-pl-please-!" His voice carried through his ears and into his memory. </p><p>He hummed at the thought of them as he picked up the pace. Bent over, on his back, stomach, against the wall anywhere at all the noise excited him. If only he had the real thing right here....</p><p>Around the room he studied with a sense of pride his collection. The walls were decorated with him and him alone. Action figures, toys, and merchandise weren't what had his focus. His face was plastered on the walls in every direction. He was perfect in every way possible no changing it. </p><p>His blue skin bright yet contrast to every one else. His hair was bright purple and strong he dreamed to be the softest. Those shy baby blue eye's casting a warmth of the sun. That smile was so rare and so precious to see. His voice was wise and when he sung angels cried. He was worried he wasn't gay yet how lucky was he they went both ways!</p><p>A low moan left him as he finished with his knew favorite image. </p><p>"B-breed me please!" They cried as he pictured himself buried deep. </p><p>The bare thought of him carrying his child excited him. God that little idea wouldn't leave him be. </p><p>Branch was going to be his one way or another...</p><p>Branch may not remember him all to well or at all but...</p><p> </p><p>Victor sniffed as he cried trying to wipe away his tears. The woods all looked the same to him as the trees toward overhead. In the young boys hands were twisted scraps soaked in tears. </p><p>His chest hurt as he struggled to breathe between sobs. His eyes were puffy from the rubbing of his sleeves. His knees were scrapped and his legs burned from running. He shook with each tear as he sat in his hiding spot. </p><p>"Hey...... Are you okay?" Another voice came from above him. </p><p>Gray yet a ray of sunshine looked upon him. He held his hand out to scoot himself in. </p><p>"I'm sorry but are you lost? Not allot of others leave the village..." They asked eye's not leaving them. </p><p>Victor could only nod as his cries slowed to a stop. </p><p>"Okay I'll help you.....but stop crying first! What dp you have there?" The stranger asked seeing the multi colored parts. </p><p>Victor held them up sadly remembering its former glory. </p><p>"A-a t-toy..." He sniffed when they took them forcefully. </p><p>They studied it for a sec before like magic they were together as one. </p><p>"There. I fixed it.... Stop crying?" They said softly offering it back. </p><p> </p><p>The child hood memory sparked his interest in the troll since. Yet it wasn't enough....</p><p>Victor held the vest to his face to take in its sent. The smell filled up his senses as he held it close. The deep forest and sunshine warmth and wonder as a deep earthy smell kept him grounded. </p><p>God he wanted him so bad....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>